paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky's Surprise Party
This is a present gen story...Writing it in celebration of my birthday (October 10th)....Making today Smoky's Birthday! :D Summary It's Smoky's birthday and Rocky wants to throw him a huge surprise party. It's also the day Smoky gets a present of a lifetime! Someone has to distract Smoky while the party is being set up! Characters Main Characters * Smoky * Rocky * Chase * Kailey * Ryder * Bandit Minor Characters * Tundra * Rosie * Skye * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Princess * Katie * Mr. Porter * Mayor Goodway * Farmer Yumi Story It was a bright beautiful morning in Adventure Bay, all the pups were asleep except for Rocky. He was excited because today is his little brother's birthday. He came up with an idea and went to find Ryder. Ryder was working on something in his garage. Rocky: Ryder, Ryder! Guess what today is! Ryder: Smoky's birthday? Rocky: Yeah! And I found a way to make it very special! Ryder: What? Rocky: We should throw him a surprise party! Ryder: That's a great idea Rocky! We need someone to distract him. Rocky: Maybe his friend Bandit could keep him busy for today. Ryder: Great! Go to the Stray Pup Sanctuary and ask him. Also invite him to the party. I'll call the other pups and tell them about the surprise! Rocky: Okay but don't accidentally call Smoky! Ryder: I'll make sure he doesn't report to the Lookout. Rocky: Bye Ryder! (runs off to get Bandit) Ryder: Bye Rocky! (takes out his pup-pad and calls all the pups except Rocky and Smoky to the Lookout) PAW Patrol! To the Lookout! All pups (minus Rocky and Smoky): Ryder needs us! The pups run into the elevator and as usual, Marshall is last. Marshall: Here I come!!! (crashes into the pups) I never noticed how crowded it was in here! All the pups laugh as the elevator goes up to the top of the Lookout. The pups get in their proper order. Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir.........except for Rocky and Smoky...They aren't here! Ryder: I know....Rocky will be back shortly. This emergency is about Smoky. Kailey: (gasps) Is he okay? Ryder: He's fine! It's just that today is Smoky's birthday and Rocky thought it would be a good idea to throw him a surprise party! Kailey: That's a great idea!......Oh, I need to get him a gift! Zuma: I love parties! Can I bwing Princess? Ryder: Sure! Zuma: Thanks Wyder! Ryder: Okay for this mission I need.....(scrolls through the badges on his pup-pad) Marshall! We need your hose to decorate his cake! Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: Next, I'll need ........Chase! I need you to help me with Smoky's surprise in the garage! Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: The rest of you pup help decorate for the party!......All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! The pups: (Howl) Chase goes down the slide followed by Marshall who, as usual tries to not fall off the slide. Chase heads for the garage and Marshall heads for Mr. Porter's. Surprisingly through all that noise, Smoky was still fast asleep. Rocky arrives just as Bandit is feeding some pups breakfast. Bandit: Hey Rocky! How are you? Rocky: I'm good! How are you? Bandit: Good just feeding these pups some breakfast! Want some? Rocky: No thank you. I need you to do me a favor! Bandit: What is it? Rocky: Today is Smoky's birthday and I want to throw him a surprise party. The only thing is that I need you to distract him for the day until the party. Of course you are invited too. Bandit: Cool! This will be great! Can I have a ride to the Lookout? Rocky: Sure! Hop on! Rocky and Bandit speed off towards the Lookout. When they arrive, Smoky is just waking up. Rocky quickly runs off to help set up for the party. Bandit: Just waking up? Smoky: Late night last night! Me and Kailey went out for dinner at Mr. Porter's followed by a walk around town. Then we walked to the Lookout and I gave her a kiss goodnight and went to my pup-house and fell asleep. Bandit: Sounds like you had a great time! Smoky: I did! Bandit: Wanna go play at the pup-park? Smoky: Okay! The two pups race off to the pup-park. Meanwhile at Mr. Porter's: Mr. Porter: Thanks for the help with the cake Marshall! Marshall: Your welcome! (sniffs the air) Is something burning? Mr. Porter: Oh no, the Cake! (runs to the oven and pulls out the burnt cake) I'll have to start all over again! Marshall: At least we have all day! Mr. Porter: I guess... In Ryder's garage: Rocky: I'm here! Chase: Great! We need your tools for Smoky's surprise. Rocky: What did you make him? Ryder: Well, we have decided to make him his own police pup-house! Rocky: That's awesome! He'll love it! Chase: Can you rivet these bolts to hold the pup-house together? Rocky: Sure! Ruff! Rivet gun! The rivet gun comes out of his pup-pack and he rivets all the bolts in place. Ryder: Thanks Rocky! Rocky: No problem! When will this be done? Ryder: It should be ready after we have cake! Rocky: Perfect! Outside, Tundra was running into town to get more birthday supplies. She saw Kailey sitting on the grass with her head in her paws. Tundra walked over to her, tilting her head. Tundra: What's the matter, Kailey...? Kailey: I...I wanna get Smoky a great present for his birthday!...But i don't have any money..... I don't know what to do! Tundra: Hhm...Why not make him something from the heart? We have plenty of craft stuff in the lookout! I'm sure he'll love anything from you. *smiles* Kailey: (sniffs) You think so? Tundra: Of course! I gotta run! See you later! Kailey: Bye! (she runs into the Lookout to build her boyfriend the perfect present) Meanwhile at the pup park: Smoky and Bandit were playing tag. Smoky: (sneaks up on Bandit and tags him) You're it! (runs the opposite way) Bandit: You won't get away from me! (runs after him) Smoky climbs the steps of the slide hoping to get away from Bandit but he was wrong. Bandit runs up the slide and tags Smoky. Bandit: Got you! Hahaha! Smoky: That was fun! Hey you wanna go back to the Lookout and play Pup-pup Boogie? Bandit: NO!!....uhh ...I mean why do you want to go back to the Lookout so badly? I feel like we just got here! I know! Let's play on the slide! (goes down the slide) Weeeeeee! Smoky: Okay! (goes down the slide) Weeeeeee! Bandit: (to himself) That was close! At the Lookout, Marshall and Mr. Porter arrive with the cake and Zuma brings Princess over. Marshall: (carrying the cake) We're back! Whoah!!! (almost trips over his own feet but regains balance) I'm good! Mr. Porter: Be careful Marshall! We can't afford to start over again! Marshall: Sorry! Rocky: Hey Marshall! You can put the cake over on that table! (points to an empty table) Marshall: Okay! Zuma and Princess enter. Zuma: Hey dudes! I'm back with Princess! Princess: Bonjour everybody! Each pup says hi to her as they continue to finish decorating. Zuma: C'mon Princess. Let's go set up the food table! (whispers to her) And maybe sneak a few treats. Princess: Let's go! Tundra returns with the birthday supplies. Tundra: I'm back! I got more balloons and streamers! Rubble: More.......balloons? (he whines having blown up several balloons already) Tundra: We ran out so Ryder had me get some more. Rubble: (sighs) Fine..... (starts blowing up the balloons) As the time started to get shorter, the pups raced to finish the decorating. Skye hung up balloons with ease, while Tundra was icing cookies and setting up the party favors. Chase finished helping Ryder and was now setting up the party games and Zuma and Princess were trying their best to get all the food on the table without eating the treats. Suddenly Rocky bounced through the door. Rocky: Quick guys! Hide! I think they're on their way! All the pups, Ryder, Katie, Mr. Porter, Alex, Mayor Goodway, and Farmer Yumi all hid behind random furniture and turn out the lights. Smoky and Bandit enter the Lookout. Smoky: Why is it so dark in here? Are the pups on a mission? Everybody except Smoky: SURPRISE!!!!!!! Smoky was so surprised, he nearly fell over. Smoky: A party? For me? Rocky: Well, it is your birthday little bro! Smoky: It is? Oh yeah! I totally forgot! hahaha! Chase, Marshall and Rubble: Happy birthday Smoky! Tundra, Zuma, Rosie, and Princess: Happy birthday! Kailey runs up to Smoky and nuzzles him. Kailey: Happy Birthday Smoky! Smoky: Thank you Kailey! Thanks everybody! Chase: It was Rocky's idea! Smoky runs over to Rocky and gives him a big hug. Smoky: Thank you Rocky! I love this party! Rocky: No problem little bro! All the pups played some party games. They played "pin the tail on the pup" where Rubble accidentally pinned the tail on Marshall. Then they played flashlight tag and they all sat down for cake. Mr. Porter: Me and Marshall made this cake for you (he lifts off the cake cover revealing a cake that looks like Smoky's badge) Smoky: Awesome! It looks just like my pup-tag! Marshall: Yeah! It took forever to find the green frosting! Ryder lights the candles and turns out the lights. Everyone there sang Happy Birthday to Smoky. Then it was time to eat. Smoky: Lets dig in! Rocky uses his pup-pack to cut the cake up and passes it to each guest. After they finished eating, it was time for presents. Bandit: I got this for you! Happy Birthday! (hands him a collector's edition of "Apollo the Super Pup") Smoky: Awesome! I can't believe you found this! It's very rare! Bandit: I'm glad you like it! Rocky: Our turn! Me, Chase, and Ryder made this for you! They all pull off a sheet and underneath was a brand new Police pup-house like Chase's. Smoky: Wow! This is awesome!!!!!!! He runs over and checks it out. He runs in the pup-house and looks around. Then, he makes it transform into a police vehicle. Smoky: Best...Gift....Ever!!! Hearing these words made Kailey feel a little sad. Kailey: (to herself) he won't like my present. I just know it! Rocky: Kailey, its your turn! Kailey: Oh....yeah! (hands Smoky a wrapped gift) Smoky tears apart the wrapping paper and inside was a homemade card. It had a drawing of her and Smoky on it. Inside it read "Dear Smoky, Ever since I met you at Bandit's place, I knew you were someone special! You are very cute! you are brave! And I could just go on and on forever! I love you and I hope that you have a wonderful birthday! Loves and kisses, Kailey" Kailey: Sorry that my present isn't as great as Rocky, Chase, and Ryder's! Smoky: Are you kidding me? I love it! (gives her a big hug) Even if you got me nothing, you being my girlfriend is the greatest gift of all! Kailey: (cries tears of joy and kisses Smoky) Thanks. Happy Birthday Smoky! I love you! Smoky: (smiles) I love you too! Everyone else gives Smoky thier presents and Ryder takes everybody's picture. After the party and everybody went home, Rocky went to Smoky's new pup-house. Rocky: How was your birthday? Smoky: It's the best birthday EVER! Rocky: I'm glad! Goodnight! Smoky: Goodnight! All the pups go to sleep ending the perfect birthday. This was definitely a day Smoky was going to remember for a long time. The End! Tell me in the comments what you thought of it! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories